Blueberry Blackmail
by Satchi Claus
Summary: A summer vacation for the members of The GazettE gets a little...steamy...when Uruha asks Kai to come to the kitchen so he could have a frozen treat. But as the loving gets good, a secret tape is made. SEME KAI! KaixUru, Ruki X his hand


_**Note: **This was actually written a while ago...but I forgot to save it and so accidentally lost it. Then eventually rewrote it and FINALLY stopped being lazy and was able to type and upload this. Enjoy ;D\_

Blueberry Blackmail

The members of The GazettE were taking a much needed vacation in a cabin in the woods. It was midnight, quiet, when Kai heard a knock at his door. Groaning as he was pulled from a rather sweet dream, the drummer sat up.

"Whose there?" He called out, voice groggy and almost incoherent, and he got a soft response.

"Kouyou..."

Adjusting his oversized white shirt and pulling the ends of his black boxers down to their appropriate level, Kai got out of bed and opened the door. There, standing in nothing but a pair of charcoal gray sweatpants, was Uruha. The guitarist looked rather uneasy. He glanced around, arms crossed over his chest and shifting a little from foot to foot. His tongue snaked out over his bottom lip briefly, wetting the plush pink lips. Kai watched for a moment before clearing his throat.

"What is it?" His question was quiet, barely managing to catch the other's attention.

"Will you...join me? I-In the kitchen? I _want_ to get a snack but..." Uruha glanced away, almost ashamed. "...I don't...really _like_ being alone. Especially in a new place."

Kai blinked in surprise. Uruha..._didn't like_ being alone in new places? He supposed it made sense, what with how he used to _always_ room with Aoi. He nodded and followed the taller male to the kitchen. Kai leaned against the counter as Uruha rummaged through the cupboards, the fridge, and lastly the freezer. Eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store, he grabbed a blue Popsicle, opening it and tossing the wrapper to the counter as he sucked on the sweet blue treat. Kai watched hungrily as Uruha's tongue darted out, catching a stray drip from the frozen treat.

The drummer swallowed softly as Uru's eyes closed and he let out a quiet moan of approval at the blueberry flavor. Oh, it was his _favorite_. Damn, were Popsicles _really that_ good that they warranted a moan? Kai's tongue trailed slowly across his bottom lip. Uruha slid the succulent treat in and out of his mouth in an unintentionally seductive way that made Kai's cock twitch and begin to harden. Oh _god, _why did Uruha make something so innocent seem so...fucking..._sexy_?

Kai shifted, hoping his growing erection wasn't noticeable. Uruha paused, Popsicle half in his mouth, and eyed his drummer innocently. _Ever_ so slowly, he withdrew the sticky-frozen-sweetness-on-a-stick from between his lips. He held it out to his companion.

"Want a lick?"

Kai's gaze shot to Uruha's face and an unintelligible 'huh?' sounded. Uruha chuckled.

"A _lick_. A taste of _my Popsicle_?"

Kai's expression became less excited, more...crestfallen. "O-Oh...sure..."

He reached out,taking the Popsicle and giving it a tentative lick. Uruha noticed Kai's disappointment and grinned. _Oh_? Was that _not_ what he was wanting to taste? He sauntered over to the drummer, pressing up against him.

"Or is there...something _else_ you'd like to taste?" He murmured seductively.

"Oh _hell_ yes." Kai responded quickly, leading Uruha to the couch in the nearby living room.

He pressed his guitarist down on the plush red couch, Popsicle still in hand. He pressed their lips together, tongue slipping in Uruha's mouth, who moaned loudly and ground his hips up against the other's. Uruha ran his hands up under Kai's shirt, briefly tweaking his nipples and ripping a gasp from perfect lips. He then proceeded to lift the shirt up over Kai's head and tossed it to the floor, Kai's boxers being soon to follow. Lastly he worked his way out of his sweatpants, the only thing between Kai and his more secret spots.

Kai leaned forward to kiss the honey-blonde guitarist when a tiny blue drop of cold melted Popsicle landed on Uruha's neck. The taller male let out a noise of shock and Kai grinned, suddenly getting an idea. While still straddling him, Kai leaned down, lips attaching to the blue-marked spot. His teeth grazed playfully over it as he sucked and licked until the sweet blueberry taste evaporated and all that remained was the salty tang of skin.

Uruha moaned, tilting his head to reveal more of his neck. However, Kai pulled away making Uru pout. This lasted a brief moment as Kai pressed the fast melting treat first to one nipple, then the other, then trailed it down Uruha's stomach. Uruha gasped as the cold flared up against his skin, feeling it trail down his body.

"F-_Fuck_, Yutaka~!" The blonde guitarist moaned out, _very_ vocally.

"Oh, I _will_, Kouyou-sama..." The raven-haired male practically purred, suddenly shoving the frozen Popsicle into the guitarist's quivering hole.

Uruha let out a soft cry of pleasure and Kai set to work on him. He began licking and sucking the sticky sweet stuff from Uruha's nipples and stomach while thrusting the rapidly melting treat in and out. Uruha threw his head back into the overstuffed pillow on the end of the couch, panting and moaning and arching up against Kai whorishly. His eyes closed in bliss as he felt the coldness inside him slide deeper before pulling back, over and over again. His lips parted in a silent scream as he neared his climax.

Kai gently tugged each nipple in turn with his teeth before moving his mouth up to Uru's neck. He bit down, drawing a cry from his lover as he began to stroke his cock. Uruha moaned again, thrusting into the drummer's skilled hand. Kai glanced up, taking note of Uruha's lust-glazed expression. Lips parted ever so slightly, eyes hooded and head tilted back, body dripping with sweat and desire.

"Tell me, love, when you're going to cum." The usually quiet and timid drummer commanded, getting a nod in response.

His strokes of the guitarist's cock and thrusts with the Popsicle quickened as Uruha bit his lip, trying to keep from waking the others. His panting got heavier, bucking up against the smaller dark-haired male.

"Aaahhh~ I...I'm going to..."

Before he could finish his statement, Kai moved down, taking Uruha's leaking cock into his mouth. They moaned simultaneously and Uruha came, filling Kai's mouth with his hot white seed. Kai sucked, milking him dry and swallowing every last drop greedily. He let none go to waste, moaning loudly. The guitarist tasted even better than the Popsicle. As he did, he pulled out the Popsicle stick, the Popsicle itself having melted into a blueberry lube in Uruha's entrance.

Kai moved quickly, his head darting down between the guitarist's legs and tongue slipping into his hole. Uruha trembled and moaned, hand reaching for Kai's head as that skilled tongue worked inside him. Kai tasted blueberries and Uruha's ass and gave a shuddering moan again, thrusting his wet pink muscle as far in as he could. Finally, he hooked Uruha's legs over his shoulders and pushed his throbbing manmeat inside. Uruha's heat embraced his length pleasantly and he moaned before beginning to thrust.

Uruha arched up, a soft cry of pain and pleasure being produced as Kai began his rhythmic thrusts. The drummer was already so close and, within a few minutes, came inside the guitarist, his name flying softly from his lips. As the tremors of his orgasm slowed and finally stopped, he pulled out and collapsed on Uruha's chest. With a sound of content, he reached out for his shirt, using it to clean up their mess. He then snuggled into Uruha's strong arms, sleep luring him away.

"I love you, Kouyou-sama..." He murmured sweetly. "I really do. And always have..."

Uruha smiled and kissed his little drummer boy's forehead. "I love you too, Yutaka. Now and forever."

And the two drifted off to sleep, tangled in each other's arms.

A soft shuffle of feet and a quiet giggle sounded in the shadowy hallway leading to the bedrooms. Aoi quickly stuffed something under his shirt as he and Reita scurried away to the safety of their respective rooms. Ruki, hand firmly down his pants and stroking his erection fiercely, walked casually to his room where he could finish dealing with his problem. It would be a _long_ night...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai stretched and yawned as he opened his eyes. Seeing Uruha's beautiful sleeping face and feeling his arms around him, he rolled over, having clearly forgotten they were on a couch. Hitting the floor, a groan escaped him as he sat up. Rubbing his hurt back, his gaze automatically snapped to a piece of paper laying where their pile of clothes had been. On it was scribbled a note reading:

_Dear Kai and Uruha,_

_That was quite a show last night. After being woken up by the loud moans, Reita and myself had decided to record your little sexcapade as a bonus for the limited edition of our next DVD. The can all be avoided under two circumstances._

_Kai, you are to be our personal cook for the next six months._

_Uruha, you must be our housemaid for just as long._

_If you fail to agree, this will be released._

_Love always,_

_Aoi._

Uruha awoke as Kai started shouting, storming off to retrieve the recording.

"! ! YOU ARE _DEAD_ IF I DON'T GET THE _ONLY _COPY OF THAT FOOTAGE!"


End file.
